


Ask Me Nicely

by childofthemuses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Training, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, First time anal, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Spreader Chair, Sub Lance (Voltron), Teasing, safe words in use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthemuses/pseuds/childofthemuses
Summary: How far will Lance go to be allowed to cum?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 288





	Ask Me Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Welcome to a whole new piece of filth. 
> 
> Lance is a top who's never built-up the nerve to try anal play for himself. What a hypocrite.  
> I just want to state that these two are in an established relationship, complete with safe words. They've discussed this kind of play before, and as always if either party didn't want to do anything they could just say so.

“Keith, come on, _please_!”

If Keith had to pick one thing about Lance that he loved the most, his sweet mewling cries of desperation would be very, very high on that list. He smirked as he fiddled at each of the cuffs at his ankles, his thighs, his wrists and round his waist, ensuring each was tight enough to keep his boyfriend from wriggling free.

Lance’s legs were spread in a wide V-shape, angled slightly where he sat so that his ass was turned towards Keith. His torso was slightly reclined, waist strap tight to ensure he was kept well seated, his hands above and behind his head, cuffed to the back of the chair at the wrist. He was perfectly splayed for Keith to do with as he wished, cock already embarrassingly hard considering they hadn’t even done anything yet.

“Desperate little thing, aren’t you?” Keith lightly flicked the top of Lance’s straining cock and chuckled as Lance’s entire body seized at the brief contact.

“P-please Keith,” Lance panted, pulling at his restraints even though he knew better than to be doing that.

“Cut it out,” Keith warned him with a cold stare.

“Come on Keith – I can’t wait any longer.”

“Lance,” He said forcefully, “I am warning you.”

“Please, please-” His boyfriend wriggled and pulled at his bindings, muscles tensing and coiling in a desperate bid to pull free. Tears shone a bright gleam over his eyes, close to being shed as he sobbed his desperate plea.

Pathetic.

With a frown Keith collected a ball gag from their toy bag and turned back to Lance. Instantly, Lance was quiet, the sight of the gag sobering his desperation. “Keith-?” He whimpered.

“If you can’t do as I tell you,” Keith told him, coming to stand at his head, “Then you won’t get a choice in the matter. Open.”

“Please don’t-” Lance spluttered with a nervous shake of his head.

“ _Open.”_ The tone of Keith’s voice was no-nonsense, a sharp order that had Lance’s jaw falling open almost against his will. Keith fixed the red ball between his teeth, roughly fastening the strap at the back of his neck. Lance looked up at him with pleading eyes, tongue and jaw working around the rubber, trying and failing to find a way to push it out of his mouth. His eyelashes were damp as he stared up at Keith wordlessly.

He grinned, bright flashing teeth carnal. “That’s better.”

Lance hated not being able to talk in scenes, having the option of being a snarky little shit taken away from him. He knew he could wind Keith up just the right way with a few choice words to get anything he wanted, but when the gag was involved he had no choice but to submit to Keith’s will. If Keith said quiet, he would be quiet – one way or another.

“Don’t pout,” Keith told him with a displeased scowl, “You brought this on yourself.”

Keith came around the table, stepping in between Lance’s spread legs and looking down at his hard cock with a hunger in his eye. He brought his hand to hover close to the straining flesh, ensuring he kept a maddening distance between the two. Lance strained in his bonds, trying to jerk his hips closer but Keith simply raised his hand higher with a laugh, enjoying watching Lance desperately trying to get his dick touched.

“How long has it been, Lance?” Keith asked rhetorically, enjoying the returned silence. “How long, since I let you cum last?”

A fevered plea came from behind the gag, desperation muffled, falling silent as soon as Keith looked at him with those hard eyes. “A month? Is that right?”

Lance nodded, blowing a heavy breath out his nostrils.

“You poor soul,” Keith mocked with a smirk. “Have you enjoyed me winding you up these past few weeks?”

“Nnmph!”

“No?” He raised a brow. “You don’t like being edged baby?”

Lance furiously shook his head, “Nnmph!”

“I’d watch the attitude,” Keith warned, “Unless you want to make it another month.”

Pleasure swirled in his gut as he watched Lance instantly quiet beneath his threat. He bent down to peer closely at Lance’s cock, pursing his lips and blowing a light breeze of air over the flesh, laughing cruelly as he watched it twitch pathetically in response. Taking pity for a moment he gripped the shaft firmly, relishing Lance’s surprised moan as he pumped a few times before suddenly letting go, leaving Lance to thrash and cry at the loss of stimulation. He waited with a smug expression for Lance to calm down before he did it again, drawing pearls of pre from Lance’s tip and wiping them on his stomach with a grimace. “Disgusting little thing, aren’t you?”

“Mm-hmm,” Lance answered with a nod of his head.

Keith opened his mouth and leaned forwards, swiping his tongue over the tip of Lance’s cock to taste the pre that was steadily being produced at this point. Lance’s body spasmed beneath the tracing touch, the tempting heat too much to bear.

Keith took some time to tease Lance with his mouth, starting with delicate kitten licks across the sensitive head, chaste kisses to the shaft. He licked lightly at the fragile skin of his balls, loving every moment of Lance’s body straining beneath his touches.

He drew the head of Lance’s cock into his mouth and sucked lightly, listening to Lance’s muffled scream behind the gag as he nodded his head for more, more-

And Keith would step back, laugh as Lance huffed and shouted for more, before returning and doing it again.

“Bet you wish I didn’t have you tied right now,” Keith told him, lazing pumping Lance’s cock in dexterous hands. “I bet if you weren’t cuffed down, you would have grabbed me and forced this big cock in my mouth by now – wouldn’t you?”

Lance shook his head no.

“No? So suddenly you want to be a good boy for me?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Are you just being a good boy so I’ll let you cum?” Keith asked, watching how Lance briefly looked away as he shook his head ‘no’ again. Keith frowned, gripping the base of Lance’s cock in an iron grip that made his boyfriend squirm and try to buck him off. _“_ Do _not_ lie to me. _”_

“Mmph! Mmmmph!”

“Are you just being good so I’ll let you cum?!” Keith asked again, feeling how the flesh in his grip pulsed and twitched beneath his fingers.

“Mmh-hmm, mmh-hmm!” Lance nodded his head in affirmation, nostrils flaring and face tight. That expression relaxed as Keith released his grip, standing and leaning across Lance’s body to grab his chin and force him to meet his eye.

“That was naughty,” Keith told him with a hard tone, watching the muscle at Lance’s temple twitch in fear. “You know, I was just going to tease you a little bit tonight before finally letting you cum. But now?” Keith pretended to ponder his decision for a moment before making a choice and looking at Lance with mock pity, “Now I think you’re going to have to work for it.”

“Mm?” Lance’s eyes were wide, staring up at him with a silent plea of mercy.

With an emotionless expression Keith removed the ball gag from Lance’s mouth, watching as he stretched out his jaw, licking at dry lips.

“You lied to me Lance,” Keith stated.

“I’m sorry,” Lance pleaded, looking rightfully ashamed.

“Do you still want to cum tonight?”

“God – yes, please Keith. Please-”

Keith raised his hand for silence. “There’s only one way I’m going to allow you to cum.”

Lance swallowed nervously, eyes flitting across Keith’s face to try and read what he planned to do. He gave in, finally asking, “How?”

Keith turned without a word and looked through their toybox, clearly looking for something in particular. Lance tried to crane his neck, to somehow see what it was Keith was searching for.

His stomach dropped as Keith turned around having found what he was looking for.

“Keith-?”

“I think it’s time you tried anal, baby,” Keith said, coming closer and letting Lance’s wide eyes take in the red plug in his hands. It was beaded with five levels, each increasing in girth to allow for a steady stretch as it was inserted, a wide anchor at its base to keep it well seated. He watched the nervous expression cross Lance’s face as he tried to swallow around the lump in his throat.

“I-I don’t know-”

Keith slowly walked around the table, turning the plug in his hands. “That’s okay baby – I’m sure you could last another month without cumming,” He grinned.

He could see it: the desperation, the anguished war behind his eyes. He wanted it, he knew he did.

“I-”

“How many asses have you played with, hmm?” Keith cut in, shooting Lance a side eye. “Your fingers, your cock – yet never played with yourself.” He bent down and placed his lips close to Lance’s ear, watching him shiver as his warm breath reached his skin, “I know you’re curious.”

Keith watched as Lance’s cock twitched in response to his words, that embarrassed red flush working its way up his chest to his face.

“Are you afraid?” Keith asked, letting Lance turn his face towards him so that their noses almost touched. “Afraid that you’ll like it? Afraid that you’ll turn into a filthy little anal whore?”

“Keith-” Lance bit his teeth into his lip, almost afraid to speak in case he found himself agreeing.

Keith reached up and stroked a gentle hand through Lance’s sweaty hair, his other hand placing the plug on Lance’s chest before reaching down to trail teasing fingertips over his cock. Lance sucked in a laboured breath at the contact, eyes almost rolling back in his skull at the tormenting touch. He turned his head to watch Keith’s hand, to stare at that plug rising and falling with his gasping chest. Keith leaned closer, sucking the lobe of Lance’s ear into his mouth and nibbling the soft flesh, listening to Lance’s stuttered moan.

“You’ll like it,” Keith promised him, taking a light grasp of Lance’s cock. “Having something inside you, filling you up.”

Lance’s breath hitched, head falling back against the head rest.

“You want to cum, don’t you?” Lance nodded weakly. “Then you know what to do baby.”

Lance sighed, and Keith had him.

“Good boy,” Keith praised him, placing a light kiss to Lance’s forehead before standing. Lance tensed as Keith returned to the toybox to retrieve two items. First, a bottle of lube which he set down on Lance’s abdomen as though he were nothing more than a table. The second-

“Keith, no-” Lance begged, struggling against the cuffs holding him still as Keith grasped his cock.

“It’s just to make sure you don’t cum before you’re supposed to,” Keith told him, slipping the cock ring into place snuggly at the base of Lance’s cock. He groaned as it was placed, pressing tightly into his straining flesh.

“Take-take it off. Please Keith,” He pleaded, body limp and boneless since the ring had been placed, knowing struggling was in vain.

“When you’ve taken the plug,” Keith promised, watching the apprehensive look Lance gave the plug again. “You take the plug, and I will give you the best orgasm of your life. You’d like that, wouldn’t you baby?”

Despite himself Lance couldn’t lie, finding himself nodding in agreement. It had been so long – so long with Keith teasing him and bringing him close to the edge, only to have that fall snatched away from him, denied the feeling of tipping over. He needed this so badly, he couldn’t take another second of this, let alone another month-

He gasped as cold lube hit his perineum, slowly dripping down over his hole. Keith scooped the lube back up towards Lance’s hole, gently circling his fingertips over the puckered entrance, watching Lance’s tight expression as the lube warmed to a better temperature.

“Just relax,” Keith soothed him, kissing the insides of Lance’s thighs, sucking hickeys into the skin. Lance took a steadying breath, gasping a little as Keith applied a little more pressure to his hole.

“You’ve seen what you can do to me,” Keith kept talking, letting his soft voice wash over Lance and calm him. “A couple of fingers and you can reduce me to nothing. How your cock can make me scream, can make me cum untouched – you want to feel that for yourself, don’t you?”

Lance shakily nodded, teeth nibbling nervously at his lip as Keith’s fingertip pulsed against his hole, coaxing the muscle to relax.

“Words, baby,” Keith told him.

“Y-yes.”

“You trust me, don’t you?”

Without hesitation this time, Lance truthfully answered, “Yes.”

“Good boy,” Keith told him before allowing his finger to press into Lance’s rim, watching the confusion morph on Lance’s face, the tightening around his finger in shock before Lance allowed himself to relax again. Keith continued with his slow pace, slowly letting Lance’s ass take more of his finger, stretch a little wider with the thickness of Keith’s finger.

“See – it doesn’t hurt, does it?” Keith asked, pressing at the Lance’s inner walls with each push now, stimulating the muscle there.

Lance shook his head, “No.”

“And it’s not going to,” Keith promised. “We’ll take this nice and slow. Do you want another finger?”

Lance seemed surprised with himself as he answered, “Yes.”

Keith did as he was bid, inserting a second finger just as slowly as the first. He watched Lance’s shaky breath as the stretch increased, watched that discomfort morphing into a confused pleasure as Keith scissored his fingers and massaged into the tight muscle. Lance’s cock twitched as Keith pressed deeper, straining hard as ever against the confines of the cock ring.

“Shit-” Lance wheezed, clenching down on Keith’s fingers.

“Are you okay?” Keith asked, stilling his hand.

Lance nodded. “Y-yeah. It felt…I don’t know how to describe it.”

“In a good way or a bad way?”

“Good,” Lance affirmed, groaning as Keith started to move his fingers again. “Fuck, Keith,” He gasped.

“It’s okay,” Keith grinned, enjoying the sight of Lance beginning to unravel around his fingers, “Just stay relaxed baby.”

This time when Keith inserted another finger Lance threw his head back and outright moaned, hole spasming around Keith’s fingers stretching him wide. Keith was upping the pace he was thrusting his fingers in and out of Lance, transfixed by how Lance’s once tight hole was stretching and clenching around his fingers. Lance seemingly couldn’t control the little gasps bursting out his parted mouth, eyes staring up at the ceiling as he tried to process the foreign sensations he was experiencing.

Pride bloomed in Keith’s chest as Lance groaned in disappointment as he removed his fingers, that hole clenching down around nothing. “Time for the plug,” He told him, wiping his fingers off on the silicone and tracing the tip around Lance’s entrance teasingly. He squirted some more lube up the plug’s length, increasing pressure to watch Lance’s hole opening up easily for the first bead, taking it like it was nothing.

Keith slowly fucked the plug in and out of Lance, easily building up to the third bead from how well Keith had stretched him out with his fingers. He sat the three beads inside Lance, pulsing the rim of the fourth against Lance, teasing the stretch.

“You’re so good,” Keith told him, watching the flush across his chest deepen red. “So good – you’ve taken the first half so well.”

Lance whimpered, breath shuddering as Keith pressed the plug further this time, holding it there for a moment before pulling back again and continuing the pulsing rhythm.

“You open up so nicely for me,” Keith said, placing kisses to the insides of Lance’s thighs. “My little anal slut taking his first plug.”

Keith could see how the praise affected Lance, watching his hips stutter, trying to press down on the plug for more. Keith indulged this, steadily pushing forwards until Lance’s hole stretched around the wide point of the bead and swallowed it completely, Lance groaning breathlessly above him.

“Almost there,” Keith told him. “One more bead.”

Lance nodded exhaustedly, shouting as Keith’s other hand came up to stroke the length of his cock. Keith gave him a break, letting the plug dangle from Lance’s ass as he slowly stroked his cock, taking a final opportunity to edge his boyfriend before he was to give him release.

Lance squirmed, muscles clamping down on the plug inside him as Keith pumped his cock, the ring leaving him unable to cum no matter how desperately he wanted to, throwing his head back and screaming as Keith ground his thumb down into his slit. “Fuck! Please! Please!”

“Shh,” Keith told him, paying attention to the movement of his hands around Lance’s cock. “Quiet baby – you’ve waited this long, don’t lose patience now.”

“Please, Keith,” Lance sobbed, tears starting to bead from his eyes. It was so much: the firm silicone keeping him stretched, Keith’s maddening hands on his weeping cock. His body jerked and writhed, simultaneously overstimulated while still not receiving the stimulation he desperately needed. “Please, please-” he choked.

Keith grinned a dark smile, loving every mewling word from Lance’s wrecked throat. His boyfriend was just that: _his._ His to control, to use as he saw fit. He controlled every pleasurable urge in Lance’s body: this trembling skin, those broken moans, they belonged to him. He could deny Lance, or he could provide him with more pleasure than he could ever have imagined.

“You’re almost there,” Keith cooed, disregarding Lance’s pleading sobs as he released his cock. “One more level.”

Lance cried out as Keith pressed the final bead up against Lance’s rim, watching how the muscle strained to accommodate the final length of silicone. But Keith was diligent: working the plug tirelessly, working it in millimetre by millimetre while Lance writhed and begged wordlessly, his hole stretching wider under Keith’s administrations.

“I- I can’t-” Lance panted, words dissolving into a deep moan as Keith pressed the plug deeper.

“You can,” Keith told him, never once becoming distracted. “I know you can. You’re such a good boy Lance. Come on, let me take care of you.”

“Ah, ah-” Lance gasped and panted as Keith sped up the thrusting of the plug, increasing the pressure against Lance’s hole with each thrust. “Fuck- fuck Keith-”

“You can do it.”

With a final thrust Lance howled, head thrown back and every muscle in his body spasming as he felt the final length of the plug slip inside of him, his hole clenching tightly around the narrow base and keeping the five beaded levels deep inside him. He jerked his hips: trying to get it out, trying to get it deeper. He didn’t know anymore – it was so much, so overwhelming. The stretch, the fullness, Keith’s hands gripping into the soft flesh of his thighs, hot kisses across his hip bones. With each jerk of his hips he jostled the plug inside him, grinding down on the stimulation. Hands were touching his cock, maddening, a pressure lifting with a shout as Keith eased the cock ring off of him. Firm fingers, slick with lube, grasping him and stroking, stroking with a different purpose to the touches he had received for the past month. Words, sweet praising words, breaking through Lance’s broken moans and sobs, “You can cum. Come on baby – you’re so good. Cum – cum for me.”

It was too much. With a scream that felt like it tore his throat apart Lance’s vision whited out as pleasure hit. Toe-curling, thought-melting pleasure that hit like a punch to the gut, that left him breathless as he forgot how to breathe, left him desperate for air as wave after wave crashed through him, a mindless scream on his lips as his body spasmed and wet heat hit his stomach. He clenched down tight on that plug like a lifeline, coaxing further spasms of pleasure as Keith’s hand stroked him through the feeling until his body was reduced to nothing but weak, overstimulated twitching.

Lance barely noticed as his limp body was freed from their confines, a cloth wiping his mess from his stomach, his only reaction a tired groan as Keith gently removed the plug. Keith grimaced, mumbling a hasty apology as he pulled the plug out before pulling Lance into his arms and taking him over to the bed.

He settled Lance amongst the sheets, peppering his face with soft kisses and sweet words that Lance didn’t quite catch. He felt dead to the world, exhausted deep down to the bones, body relaxed and content wrapped in Keith’s warm arms.

“You okay?” Keith asked a second time, running fingers through Lance’s sweaty hair.

Lance tiredly nodded, burying his face into Keith’s chest. “Mmhmm,” came the mumbled reply, Lance’s breath hot on Keith’s skin. Keith smiled, holding him tighter, tracing patterns with his fingertips across Lance’s back.

“Was that okay?” Keith asked him.

Lance looked up at him with a tired scowl, grumpy with all of the questions keeping him from sleeping and pulling a laugh from Keith’s mouth.

“More than okay,” He grumbled, nosing Keith’s neck to bury his face. “Can I sleep now?”

Keith chuckled, the sound a deep vibrato that enveloped Lance’s body. “What did you think?”

Lance spent a moment thinking, leaving Keith to think he had fallen asleep and startling him when he spoke again. “I…I liked it. I think. It was weird.”

Keith nodded in understanding. “But…a good weird?”

“A good weird,” Lance told him, still trying to process the newfound sensations Keith had drawn out of him. “I would like to try it again. Would love to know how it feels- to have you fuck me…” He admitted, his cheeks flashing a bright red.

A kiss to his burning forehead, his embarrassment impossible to hide. “I knew you’d turn into a little anal slut,” Keith teased him, laughing again at Lance’s grumpy scowl.

“I just want to see what it feels like,” He tried to explain.

“That’s how it starts: that curiosity,” Keith told him. “You’ll be begging for a bigger plug in no time.”

“Shut up,” Lance grumbled good-humouredly.

“Then my cock-”

“Shut _up-”_

“Then a fist-”

“Keith, I will throttle you,” He warned.

Keith only laughed harder, jostling Lance where he lay. “You know I would enjoy it.”

Lance rolled his eyes, finally letting himself join in with Keith’s laughter. “How am I supposed to threaten you when you’d just get off on whatever I did.”

Keith shrugged, rolling onto his back and adjusting Lance so he lay against his chest. “I guess that’s your problem. Get some sleep, and see if you can come up with suitable payback.”

“You better watch out,” Lance half-heartedly warned, a yawn escaping in the middle of the threat and making it lose the little intimidation it had. “Tomorrow, your ass is grass.”

A light kiss to his forehead, a palm stroking down his back. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just love the sound of Lance begging? He sounds so sweet when he's wrecked.


End file.
